


fall from grace

by afraidbob



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Amnosia, Angel Wings, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Christianity, DIY Surgery, Date Night, Domestic Fluff, Fallen Angel, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, Graphic Imagery, Grocery Shopping, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Mental Link, Mild Gore, Minecraft, Misunderstanding, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Picnic, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Public Display of Affection, Redemption, Rejection, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Research, Road Trips, Separation, Slow Burn, Stargazing, Swearing, Tags May Change, Telepathy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winged Character, angel - Freeform, emotional bond, flight, growing crush, learning about humans, mention of vomit, mild telekenisis, plans gone wrong, teaching behaviours, untrained medical practices, wikipedia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afraidbob/pseuds/afraidbob
Summary: When Kevin hears a deafening thud from the garden in the early hours, he jokes to himself that it’s a spaceship that has crash-landed, a visitor from another world.He wasn’t expecting to seriously be right.As he stands at the back door, mesmerised by the sight before him, a thousand questions race through his mind. Yet, one sticks:What do you do when an angel has fallen into your yard?(reuploaded and back again!)
Relationships: Daniel Condren/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	fall from grace

It’s two a.m., and Kevin is still up playing Minecraft. 

_Look_, he thinks to himself,_ I deserve to treat myself. I’ve had a shite day at work, my boss is a fecking dick, and I’m having fun_. A pair of sunken blue eyes shadowed in purple roam across the monitor. _Yes, I’m also exhausted, but I need to finish this... _

His thumb flicks the joystick on the controller, and a rare slow grin spreads over his sallow face. _Perfect._

Bright orange light bounces off his pale cheeks as he leans towards the screen, fascinated by his work. He watches the mob farm start to massacre the oncoming zombies, churning out XP and rotten flesh, admires the veritable waterfall of lava pouring down on the creatures, as the monotone push and pull of pistons tick away in the background. Satisfied, he arches his back, wincing at the subtle cracks, and yawns. _One problem taken care of tonight. What shall I work on next... _

The thrum of his phone vibrating against the desk interrupts the thought process, and he grabs for it, maybe a little too eagerly, only to sigh in dismay. _Just another work email. Why the feck do I bother with it all?_

He realises he’s been staring into space, and readjusts himself it his chair with a huff._ Jesus, I’m such a whingey bastard. I do perfectly fine by myself! Other people are annoying morons, at the end of the day. _

He takes a second look at the glaringly bright screen and winces when he sees the time. _Alright, in the interest of not actually dying, I’ll make my way back to my base, then go to bed._ He carries on playing, delicately treading around pressure plates and pits of lava, because he wouldn’t want to lose his enchanted diamond hoe. Or his flint and steel. Or his elyt- 

**_THUD._**

Kevin squeals, embarrassingly high-pitched, and as his head jerks towards the sound he drops the controller. 

“What in the ever-loving- oh-FUCK!” He scrambles under his desk for the controller, but it’s too late. The grey Respawn button taunts him as the background is enveloped in lava. He lets out a frustrated grunt through gritted teeth, and rips out his headphones. Tucking his phone into his back pocket, the lanky Irishman storms down the stairs, cursing out whatever made the crashing noise with enough language for a thousand sailors. 

“It’s probably another tree branch, or the idiotic cat next door. God, I wish they’d get rid of the chubby fecking bastard. Or a shitty alien. Is it a TARDIS?” He fumbles with the door key, shoving the stubborn back door open with a loud proclamation of “TAKE ME TO YOUR LEA...der... What the fuck?” 

In the back garden, laying haphazardly in a foot-deep crater and strewn in mud and daisies, is the biggest bird Kevin has ever laid eyes on. He’s pretty sure it’s the biggest bird anyone has ever laid eyes on too, because it’s almost as big as him, maybe bigger. Well, he thinks it might be a bird, because all he can really see is a shadowy heap, save for the one colossal wing sticking out at an odd angle, sending up a feeble stream of smoke into the twilight air. Sulphur invades his nostrils, forcing its way into his lungs and making him splutter. He fumbles for his phone and flicks on the flashlight, pointing it at the... thing. 

_Ah. Well, it’s definitely not a bird then_, Kevin thinks, not really sure what to make of this. In the harsh white light, he manages to make out translucent skin, then a hand, the skin dry and cracked, greying at the fingertips, a clump of brown curls that might be soft if they weren’t matted in debris, the curve of a bony spine thinly veiled in torn and stained white robes, with two humungous ash-feathered wings protruding from its shoulder blades. They’re bent back in a manner that seems painful, and the feathers are dark and singed at the tips, curling in on themselves. _That explains the smoke._

Kevin wouldn’t particularly class himself as a master of mythical (_or so he thought_) beings, nor of religious symbols, but he is pretty sure that’s a fecking angel. In his back garden. 

_What am I meant to do?!?! I can’t leave it, because then I’m definitely going to hell! Is this a weird test? A prank? What the fuck is this?? _

Mouth still agape, he steps towards the hunched-up figure. Gingerly, he sets one foot into the crater. _Alright, I’m not dead yet. Haven’t been struck down by the wrath of God._ He exhales slowly. 

_On the topic of dead..._ Kevin squats down to survey the (_angel...? He’ll go with angel for now_). One hand outstretched, quivering with every millimetre he moved it, he gently unfolds its arm, lifts its chin. Checks for a pulse... _Nope._ And to make things worse, cold as a cadaver. It lay eerily still, long eyelashes almost brushing its delicate cheekbones, which were tinged grey, matching the shade spreading over its plump, slightly parted lips. _Wow._

Kevin snaps out of his mesmerised state. _Wait, shit- It probably has pneumonia! If it’s even still alive... hang on._ He leans down further, his face burning in a blush in stark contrast to the deathly pallor of the angel. Just as he lowers his ear to its mouth, he hears a sharp intake of breath and it scares the living shit out of him. He claps one hand to his mouth to muffle his scream, sending him stumbling. The other hand goes straight to the ground, landing with a soft squelch as he looks up. 

The angel is looking back at him, clearly struggling to stay conscious, breathing heavily. Kevin can see the steely determination, the battle to live in its eyes. It doesn’t blink, almost like it’s trying to communicate with him telepathically, or read his mind, or something. Its eyes are ridiculously blue, and they unnerve Kevin, but he desperately doesn’t want to look away. 

As he tries to think of what to say (_does it even speak? does it know English? Why is it here?_) he looks to his hand, and recoils, “Oh, wow, _yikes_.” His hand is coated in jet black blood, and there’s more of it slowly seeping into the grass. He follows the trail up to a monstrous gash in its ribs, and several more wounds, all bleeding black, and its ivory skin is mottled with violet bruises under where the robes are torn. 

While his brain is preoccupied with prohibiting him from throwing up, the angel’s eyes roll back in its head and it promptly passes out again. Kevin’s head shoots up. “Oh no, no, buddy, stay with me!” _Too late._

After trying to roll it onto its back without mangling its wings, Kevin cracked his knuckles, preparing to hoist the celestial stranger inside. _This would be a challenge_. It wasn’t heavy, a couple inches shorter than Kevin, but the wings would prove cumbersome. Eventually, after trying a bridal carry (_and almost dropping it_), and just dragging it (_which, oddly for him, he felt cruel doing_), he settles on draping its torso over his shoulders, wincing at the twinging protest in his spine, and kicks the back door open, shuffling as quickly as he can to the living room, onyx rivers cascading down his back. 

He rolled the angel onto the couch (_cushions be damned_), spreads a throw blanket over him, grabs every medical supply in the house at the same speed as his pulse is going, fluttering with an overdose on adrenaline, so hard he can feel it in every cell in his body. It thrums in his ears and his brain, as he dumps everything in a pile in front of the TV, and then collapses next to it in shock, unable to look away from the sleeping creature on his sofa. 

“What the feck am I doing this for?”

**Author's Note:**

> ok we've already established that kevin cannot take care of himself at all, and isn't particularly nurturing, so what is he going to be like if he's responsible for a literal celestial being?? sahkjfjsjalfhdsu  
take a shot every time kevin swears and you will probably die oops
> 
> hey y'all, this is my first post for this tag! i have lots of ideas to come though :)  
this is actually the first fic i've written in a good few years so please go easy on me.
> 
> (yep! reuploaded after we had a weird scary moment in the tag and i panicked. not deleting it again. there will be updates soon i promise)
> 
> comment archive:
> 
> ddaydream: WOW i love it and i'm So excited to read more of this oh my godddddddddd fallen angel dan is The Best Concept im so ready for all this character development  
youre seriously a great writer friend, cant believe this is your first fic in a while!!  
afraidbob, reply: i-- jkdhfkjsdhfksdhk aaaaaa. thank you!!! i have some *Ideas* for this one but it's all very sweet and fluffy bc i crave some goodness <3  
it's not the worst thing i've ever written, i like it :) other chapters will probs have some more meat to them tho
> 
> InsideMyBrain: I AM QUAKING... THIS IS SO FECKING GOOD!! I love love love ur writing style, and the way u describe everything, like at the beginning when he's playing Minecraft and his "sunken blue eyes shadowed in purple roam across the monitor" or the whole description of the crater and Daniel as the angel... it's so vivid, I can really see everything that's happening. this is so good holy shit  
I'm in love with this whole concept and I can't wait to see what happens when dan wakes up, and how Kevin deals with everything. amazing job, again <3
> 
> afraidbob, reply: i-- ahhhhhhhhhhh my heart,, thank you so much
> 
> abirdonalilactree: I love this!  
This is a very interesting concept and I can't wait to find out what will happen next.  
Even if I took a shot of water, I'd probably die.  
This is so funny and well written, omg.  
I love the way you describe Daniel, I love the way Kevin thinks and I love the way he reacts -  
To make it short: wow.  
Just gjdsjgdsjgdskdgskgds!  
(Came here straight from the discord by the way ;))  
<3
> 
> afraidbob, reply: yeah, it's not that ooc for kevin tho ._. lmao  
pls don't actually drink PLEASE i'm not responsible for anyone's liver damage  
thank you!!!!! ily!!!!!!!!!! discord gang :circle:
> 
> TaliaThePigeon: Omg yesss! Fallen angel au is such a great idea. Dan is indeed an angel. Also Kevin's panicing thoughts were so entertaining to read. I can't wait to read more of Kevin attempting to take care of angel Dan. And looking at the tags we are in for a fluff ride (Im just gonna ignore the angst tags. Im sure its gonna be fine! Im sure Im not setting myself for a heartbreak!) Really well done Im looking forward for the next chapter!
> 
> afraidbob, reply: no i promise it's all happy here. some of them are pretty subjective tags, like "character death" but kev dies in mc u know. no hurting with this one swear on my life. i'm so happy you liked it aaaaaaaaaa
> 
> CharlieSwitchy: Bruv I'm in love, I'm so excited omg. The way you describe things, like how Kevin was inspecting the fallen angel man and your use of specific colours is fecking amazing. I can see each scene playing out so smoothly like wtf that's so good. And how you manage to play excitement, curiousity and then panic into each scene is so good, I could almost feel what Kevin is feeling in each moment oh my lord. (Especially when he died in Minecraft :<)  
Dude holy fuck I'm so excited for this fic, you're absolutely amazing oh my god. Thank you for writing this, I really really really can't wait to see what happens next! <3
> 
> afraidbob, reply: Waaaaaa bro!!!! Thank you so much!!!!!!!!  
gamers be raging


End file.
